


Drinking Away the Memories

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sharpiesgal" prompted for the <i>alcoholic beverages</i> Theme: Hawaii 5-0, Steve/Danny, Longboards after a rough case</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Away the Memories

Steve knew the case had been a hard one for Danny. He wasn't a father and he felt the death of the little girl. He couldn't imagine what it must be like for his partner having a little girl and all. He'd left while Danny was talking to Grace, knowing that he needed to connect with her in some manner and since Rachel was currently mad at him and he couldn't go over a phone call was going to have to do.

When he got back from his errand, he found Danny sitting on the back porch. Setting the case of Longboards down, he pulled one out and handed it to Danny. "Here. We got nothing to do but get drunk."

Danny took the beer and finished it in one breath. As he handed it back to Steve, he found a second opened and waiting for him.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No. Just keep the beer coming."

Steve nodded and calculated how many it would take before Danny started to talk and then how many more before he passed out. Doing the math, he wasn't sure if the case he bought would be enough for both of them.


End file.
